Eucynorta transversalis
Eucynorta transveralis Roewer 1933 Roewer, C.F. (1933) Ergebnisse der Österreichischen Biologischen Costa-Rica Expedition 1930. IV. Teil. Opilioniden of the Austrian Biological Costa Rica Expedition 1930. IV. Part. Opilioniden. Annalen des Naturhistorischen Museums in Wien of the Natural History Museum in Vienna, 46, 275-295. is a species of the Neotropical Cosmetidae: Cosmetinae in the genus Eucynorta. Taxonomy/Synonymy *''E. t.'' Roewer, 1933: 285, fig 9. Etymology No explanation is given in the original description, but presumably the name is derived from the transverse linear markings on the dorsal scutum. Placement Originally included in Eucynorta where it has remained since description. Specimens (including type data) E.t. Syntpe female(s) in SMF. Originally Roewer, 1933 listed type material as "Costa Rica: Rio Barbilla — 3 ♀ — (13. V. 1930)". However, depository is unclear. Specimen(s) is listed In SMF database: 9903003-RII/3003/134-32 ? syntype: Eucynorta transversalis Roewer, 1933. Costa Rica, Rio Barbilla. No date/collector. Note - Label of syntype on SMF and original mention of 3 ♀ indicates this may not be all original specimens, and other syntype ♀ may be in Reimoser's collection, Wien/Vienna. The male of the species appears to be undescribed. However Townsend et al. 2010 provide diagnosis indicating 'Basitarsus I enlarged (only)' is the only sexual dimorphism. This may possibly be derived from additional specimens listed for Prov. Heredia - La Selva Biological Station (Proud 2010, Proud et al 2012). Type locality: COSTA RICA: Prov. Limón - Río Barbilla N, xx°xx′ W. Diagnosis From Roewer, 1933, p.285-286: Translated 15. Eucynorta transversalis nov. Spec. (Figure 9). Length of the body 7; the 1st-4th femur 4, 8, 6, 8 mm; of the 1st-4th. At 15, 23, 20, 21 mm. Ocular tubercle with three granules on each side; Surface the carapace, of the scutum, the 3rd area bearing a pair of spines the free tergites and sternites of the abdomen, and the anal operculum, as well as the surface of the 2nd-4th coxa matt-smooth; 1. coxa granulate - Chelicerae: 1st segment dorsally coarsely-grained. - Legs to the tibia lightly granulate; 1.-4. Femur straight; Number of segments of the 1st-4th tarsus 6, 16-17, 7, 8; end-section of the 1st and 2nd tarsus each 3-segmented. Coloration of the body and of all the limbs dark brown, but scutums are painted white (in dotted contours in Fig. 9). Costa Rica: Rio Barbilla - 3 ♀ - (13. V. 1930). Original 15. Eucynorta transversalis nov. spec. (Abb. 9). Länge des Körpers 7; des 1.—4. Femur 4, 8, 6, 8 mm; des 1.—4. Bei- nes 15, 23, 20, 21 mm. Tuber oculorum jederseits mit je 3 Körnchen besetzt ; Fläche des Carapax, des Scutums, dessen 3. Area ein miitleres Dornenpaar trägt, die freien Tergite und Sternite des Abdomens und Operculum anale, sowie Fläche der 2.—4. Coxa matt-glatt; 1. Coxa bekörnelt. — Cheliceren: 1. Glied dorsal grob bekörnelt. — Beine bis zur Tibia leicht bekörnelt; 1.—4. Femur gerade; Zahl der Glieder des 1.—4. Tarsus 6, 16—17, 7, 8; Endabschnitt des 1. und 2. Tarsus jeweils 3-gliedrig. Färbung des Körpers und sämtlicher Gliedmaßen dunkelbraun, doch Scutums schön weiß gezeichnet (in punktierten Konturen in Abb. 9). Costa Rica: Rio Barbilla — 3 ♀ — (13. V. 1930). Notes * Location: Costa Rica. References Category:Species Category:Central America Category:Fauna of Central America Category:Neotropical